What May Come
by Live-4-CM
Summary: Emily meets Aaron on the day she leaves for Yale. Things happen and Emily leaves with a letter to Aaron. What will happen when they meet back up?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Someone has requested that I do a multi chapter story so I'm going to try it. I will warn you that this story will be a bit AU because I'm going to have Emily and Aaron meeting before she joins the BAU. Some of the chapters if not all of the chapters will be done to song title prompts. It really depends on if a song title fits the chapter. I hope that you all will like this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Today was the day that Emily Prentiss was leaving to go to Yale. She was excited to be leaving the Embassy because her mother has been driving her insane for the last month. As she was walking to find her mother to tell her goodbye she bumped into someone. She looked up and her breath caught in her throat. Standing in front of her was the most handsome man she has ever seen.

"Hi sorry that I bumped into you." Emily said.

The guy chuckled. "That's alright. Can I help you find something?"

Emily laughed because apparently the man who didn't know who she was. "Yes, actually I'm looking for my mother Ambassador Prentiss."

The guy did a double take on the woman standing in front of him. "She is in her office. I'm Aaron Hotchner."

Emily smiled at Aaron and said "I'm Emily Prentiss. It's nice to meet you Mr. Hotchner."

Aaron smiled and his dimples showed. "It's nice to meet you too Miss Prentiss."

Emily chuckled and shook her head. "You can call me Emily."

Aaron nodded and said "Alright Emily you can call me Aaron. Are you staying here long?"

Emily shook her head once more. "No, actually I'm getting ready to leave. I start college in a couple of days and I want to get there early."

Aaron smiled. "Where are you going to college at?"

Emily blushed and said "Yale."

"So you're a smart one huh? No need to be embarrassed. I went to Harvard myself." Aaron said as he watched with eyes that were fascinated as she blushed even more.

Emily nodded and smiled and said "Well maybe I'll see you before I leave here in an hour or so."

Aaron knew he shouldn't do what he was about to do but something pulled him to her. "Would you like to go out to dinner before you leave?"

Emily blinked a couple of times before answering. "I'd love to go out to dinner. Can we take both of our cars so that I can head out right afterwards?"

Aaron grinned and shook his head. "No that sounds fine to me. What do you say we meet up in about a half an hour at the front door?"

Emily nodded and then walked off to find her mom. She really wanted to say goodbye to her father but he was overseas until tomorrow. She knew that he would join her before coming back here. She walked into the office and saw her mom talking on the phone. This is one thing she wasn't going to miss. She wasn't going to miss her mom always being too busy for her. She sat down to wait on her mom to get off the phone. Finally twenty five minutes she was off.

"What can I do for you Emily?" Ambassador Prentiss said as she glanced at her daughter.

Emily sighed and said "I thought I would just come and tell you goodbye. I'm going to be leaving in a few minutes. I'm going out to dinner with someone before I leave to drive to Yale."

Ambassador Prentiss looked over at her daughter and wondered how they came to be so far apart when they use to be so close. "Alright Emily make sure you call me when you get to wherever you're going to stay for the night. Make sure that you study hard and keep good grades. Also make sure that you always act properly. It wouldn't do for you to behave badly because it could affect me."

Emily stood up and glared at her mother and said through clenched teeth "It's always about you Mother isn't it? You don't care about anything or anyone unless it helps you further your career. Well you know what? I'm done Mother. Since I was fifteen years old you have made my life hell and I'm tired of it. With the way you act you never should have had me. I'm sorry that my brother was killed. I'm sorry that I couldn't get to him and save him in time. Hell I'm sorry I couldn't take his place but I'm tired of letting you make me feel even guiltier than I do. I know you wish that I could have taken his place and died but I couldn't and I still can't. I'm sorry for still being alive mother."

Emily ran out of the room and down towards the front door. Once again she bumped into someone. She looked up and saw that it was Aaron.

"Are you alright Emily?" Aaron asked in concern.

Emily gave him a watery smile. "I'm just fine Aaron. Are you ready to go? I've said my goodbye to my Mother."

Aaron looked at Emily in concern but nodded. He walked her to her car and helped her in before going to his car. He pulled out first and looked in his rearview mirror to see Emily following him. He knew that taking Emily out on an innocent date was in the wrong but he just couldn't help it. Besides he thought it isn't like he was doing what Hayley had done to him which was the whole reason he took this assignment. He came home from a case that he had been on for three days to find his wife in bed with another man. That was when he decided to tell his superior he would take this assignment. He needed to get away from Hayley and decide what he was going to do.

Aaron pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant and got out of his car and headed over to where Emily had parked and helped her out of her car. He then held out his arm like his mom always taught him to do for a lady and led the way into the restaurant. After being seated they both looked at the menu and then ordered.

"So I know a man never should ask a woman this but how old are you?" Aaron asked with a sheepish look on his face.

Emily chuckled and said "It's alright you can ask me. I'm nineteen years old. I took a year off before starting college. How old are you?"

Aaron laughed. "I'm twenty five years old. What are you majoring in?"

Emily blushed as she said "Criminal Justice. My mother wanted me to major in business or something to do with politics but I hate politics."

Aaron nodded but didn't say anything else as he saw their waitress coming towards them with their drinks. Once they had their drinks they talked about anything and everything. He found that he enjoyed talking to her and that she really was smart. After their food arrived the ate and still talked. By the time they were done eating and talking Aaron realized it was late.

"Are you sure you should be driving tonight? It's pretty late." Aaron said in concern.

Emily looked over at him and smiled. "I should be fine. I wouldn't drive but I refuse to step foot back into the Embassy. As of today I'm finished with my Mother until she can stop blaming me for my brother's death."

Aaron was shocked at what he heard. "I have a spare bed in my hotel room. Why don't you sleep there tonight? I would feel better knowing that you weren't driving with it being this dark."

Emily thought for a minute before she nodded. "Alright I can do that. But I need to head out early in the morning."

Aaron smiled at Emily as he felt relieved that she had agreed to his suggestion. He didn't know why he was feeling the way he was but right now he wasn't going to question it. He picked up the check that the waitress had placed on their table and stood up. He helped Emily up before leading the way to the cash register. He pulled out his credit card and paid and also put a tip on the credit card slip for the waitress before wrapping a friendly arm around Emily's shoulders and guiding her outside and to her car.

"Just follow me to my hotel." Aaron said.

Emily smiled and nodded as she shut her car door after he helped her in. She didn't know why but she felt a connection to the man she had spent the evening talking too. She knew all about what his wife did and she couldn't believe that a woman would do that to him. He was nice, sweet, caring, loving, funny, and a complete gentlemen. She waved at him as he drove past her car and then pulled out and followed him. She wasn't sure if this was the smartest thing to do but she was going to do it none the less. She smiled as she saw the hotel he was staying at. It was a nice one and an old one. She has always loved older buildings for some reason. She grabbed her duffel bag out of the backseat right before Aaron opened up her car door. She chuckled because she couldn't help but think that he was quick on his feet.

Aaron smiled as he heard Emily laughing. It was a change from the sadness he read in her eyes when she talked about her mother. He didn't know how a mother could blame one of their own children for the death of one of their other children. He led the way to his hotel room with a smile on his face. He hasn't felt this happy in a long time. He knew that meant something but right now he didn't want to exam it too closely. Once in his room he showed her which bed she could have.

Emily smiled at Aaron and said "If you don't mind I'm going to use your bathroom to change real quickly. I've been up since four this morning packing stuff up."

Aaron nodded. "Go ahead and do what you need to do. I'll use it after you're done."

Emily nodded and took her duffel bag into the bathroom. She took a quick shower and then put on her pajamas. She wasn't expecting to have a roommate for the night so her pajamas consisted of a pink silk cami top and silk pink booty shorts for bed. She shrugged her shoulders after brushing her hair and teeth and headed out of the bathroom so that Aaron could do what he needed to do.

Aaron smiled as he saw Emily come out of the bathroom. He couldn't believe that she was only in the bathroom for fifteen minutes.

"I'll be back out in a few minutes. Feel free to watch T.V. or anything you want to do." Aaron said.

Emily nodded and grabbed the remote for the T.V. as she climbed into the bed that she would be sleeping in. Instead of turning the T.V. on she thought about the conversation with her mom. She didn't understand why her mom blamed her or why her mom hated her so much. She started crying and she tried to keep it down because she heard Aaron shut the shower off. She curled up into a ball and just let her tears flow. She didn't know why after all this time it still hurt but it did.

Aaron heard Emily crying and hurriedly finished his night time ritual. He wanted to get out there and check on her. Hearing her cry was making his heart break. Once he had his boxer shorts on and brushed his teeth he opened up the bathroom door and ended up coming to a stop. He saw Emily curled into a ball and crying her eyes out. His heart ached for her. He rushed over to her bed and without thinking about it he quickly got under the covers with her and pulled her into his arms.

"Shh Emily it's alright. Everything is alright Sweetheart I have you." Aaron said as he rubbed circles on her back and kissed her hair.

He wasn't sure how long he held her while she cried but finally she stopped and looked up at him and said "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to break down like that."

Aaron stared into her eyes and said "As long as you're alright I don't care that you broke down. I don't like seeing you cry Emily."

Emily stared into Aaron's eyes and licked her lips without meaning too. She heard Aaron groan low in his throat right before his head descended and his lips found her. What was supposed to be a comforting kiss turned into a heated kiss and led to other things. Soon they were both naked and exploring one another and then Aaron was over her and in her. She couldn't believe this was happening but my God did it feel right and perfect to her.

After making love to Emily, Aaron pulled her into his side and fell asleep with his arms wrapped around her securely. He woke up once in the middle of the night because something was niggling in the back of his mind. His eyes widened when he realized what it was. He didn't use protection when he made love with Emily. He closed his eyes on a sigh. He decided not to tell her right away. He hoped that when she left tomorrow that they could stay in contact with one another. He really liked her and he was sure that his marriage was over. He couldn't stay with a woman that was going to cheat on him. He fell back asleep after thinking and when he woke up he was surprised to see Emily gone. He looked around hoping that maybe she was just in the bathroom or went to go get coffee or something but when he didn't see her duffel bag he knew she had left.

He closed his eyes wondering why she had left without saying anything. He put his hand on the pillow where her head had been and felt a piece of paper. He opened his eyes and picked up the piece of paper and read what was wrote.

_Dear Aaron,_

_First I want to say that I'm sorry. I never should have let it go as far as it did between us last night. I know that you're married and your first priority is your wife. I'm sorry for making you throw away your values and your morals. I know that you wouldn't have slept with me if I hadn't gotten so carried away when you tried to give me a comforting kiss._

_Secondly I want to say that I don't know if you realized this or not but last night you didn't use any protection. If something should come from what we did with one another please don't think that I will try to get you to pay anything. I'm not going to try to trap you or anything Aaron. I wouldn't do that to you or to any man. _

_I want you to know that last night meant something to me. I don't regret what we did one bit. You made me feel loved and cared for. You made me finally believe that there is a man out there that could love me for me. I left before you got up because I knew that you would regret what we did and I couldn't bare seeing you look at me like that. I don't know how it happened but I somehow fell in love with you at first sight._

_I wish you every happiness Aaron. Remember that I will always love you._

_With undying Love,_

_Emily _

Aaron closed his eyes after reading the letter. If only he would have woke her up in the middle of the night maybe he would have gotten her to see that she was what he wanted. The sad thing is he wasn't really beating himself up over sleeping with her. What they did last night felt so right and perfect for him. He hoped that if she did end up pregnant by him that she would at least tell him. He knew that he wanted to go after her but he first needed to finish things with Hailey.

Author's Note: I know this first chapter is long but I wanted it to be the prologue. Let me know if you like this chapter or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: This chapter will be done to a song title prompt. The first chapter was the prologue and was just to let you all see how Emily and Aaron first met. This second chapter picks up where Emily and Aaron end up meeting up once again as she joins the BAU. For all of you out there who love Hailey I'm sorry to say that when Emily joins the BAU Aaron and Hailey are already separated. Emily is 36 and Hotch just turned 41. Also please remember I said this would be AU so yes Aaron is nice when he sees Emily and finds out she is joining the team.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or the song I'm going to use.

Song Title Prompt: I'll Be There for You by Bon Jovi

Emily Prentiss was nervous about today. Today was the day that she would be seeing the man who stole her heart for the first time in seventeen years. She did try to call him one about fifteen years ago but his wife answered. She left her name and number for Aaron to call her back but he never did. She wasn't sure if that was because he didn't want too or because his wife never gave him the message.

Her daughters' were ready to go to school. They knew that their mom was worried about today but they also knew that today would turn out alright. They hoped that they would finally get to meet their father. Their mother has told them all about him and they loved him even though they have never met him. They just hoped that he would love them too.

"Mom quit stalling. You look terrific. Now let's go and Ashleigh and I will come to your work when we're out of school." Ashland said.

Emily groaned but quit doing what she was doing. "Alright then let's go. Make sure you tell them at the front desk who you are. I will leave instructions with them and your names."

Both Ashland and Ashleigh nodded and pulled their mom out of their house. They got in their car and Emily got in hers. The girls' waited to make sure that their mom left before pulling out of the driveway. They headed to school with their minds on their mom. They both hoped that she would get through today in one piece.

Emily pulled into the parking garage of the FBI Headquarters and took in a couple deep breaths before she exited her car. She knew that Aaron knew she was coming because she talked to someone with the name of Jason Gideon yesterday. He had called to tell her that he would like to see her before the briefing. Once she did her breathing technique she exited her car and headed towards the elevator. Once on the elevator she did the breathing technique again until the elevator stopped at the floor she needed. She exited it with a forced smile on her face. She couldn't believe that she was so nervous.

Aaron Hotchner knew that he was getting a new team member today and he knew who it was. His heart was beating in his chest hard and fast. It had been seventeen years since he has seen her. He still remembered the sound of her voice. He still remembered the color of her eyes and the way she lit up when she smiled. He had tried to find her after she left but he didn't succeed. It was like she fell off the face of the earth.

He looked up when he heard someone whistle. His heart just about beat out of his chest when he saw Emily walking in. She was still as beautiful now as she was back then. He walked to the middle of the bullpen to meet her.

"Emily." Aaron said softly.

Emily looked up as she heard the voice she heard every night in her dreams. "Aaron."

Aaron let the smile show on his face when she looked up at him. "It's been a long time Emily."

Emily blushed but nodded. "Yes, it has been. Do you want to have this conversation here or shall we go up to your office?"

Aaron looked around and saw that Gideon, Morgan and Reid were all staring at him and Emily with curiosity on their faces. "Let's go to my office Sweetheart."

Emily's breath stuttered to a stop when she heard Aaron call her Sweetheart. She nodded and waited on him to lead the way. She was surprised though when she felt his arm go around her shoulder and guided her to his office.

Once they were in his office Aaron shut his office door. What he did next surprised him and Emily. He pulled her into his arms and swooped down catching her mouth in a blistering kiss. He only pulled away from the kiss when they both needed to breathe.

"I have been wanting to do that for the past seventeen years." Aaron said.

Emily stared at him wide eyed. "You have?"

Aaron nodded his head and led Emily to the couch and sat her down before sitting next to her and turning to face her. "Yes, Emily I have. I tried looking for you but it was like you fell off the face of the earth. Seventeen years ago I wanted you. That hasn't stopped at all even when I tried to stop it. I went back to Hailey but I wasn't in love with her. We had a kid two years ago and I'm now separated from her for good. I have been for a year. I walked in on her cheating on me again. The real sad thing is that our son was in the next room awake and crying and she ignored him. I have full custody of him."

Emily's eyes went hard when she heard about how his wife or ex wife treated him and his son. "I tried to call you about sixteen years ago and your wife answered. I left my name and number with her. She said that she would give you the message. I waited a month before I gave up any hope I had when you didn't call me back."

Aaron's eyes went wide and then hard. "She never gave me any message from you. If she would have I would have called you back. I swear Emily I would have. I loved you then and I still love you after all these years apart."

Emily licked her lips and sighed as she got the courage to tell him what he needed to know. "Aaron you have two daughters'. Their names are Ashleigh and Ashland. They will be coming here to meet you after they get out of school."

Aaron's mouth dropped open and a smile spread across his face. "I'm sure I'll love them Sweetheart. I know I wasn't there for you back then but I'll be there for you now if you will let me."

Emily smiled. "I would like that Aaron but I want to take it slow. Last time everything happened so fast that this time I want time to savor it all."

Aaron nodded and then kissed Emily tenderly before standing up. "I should introduce you into the rest of the team."

Emily smiled. "I would like that. They are probably wondering what in the world is going on."

Aaron let out a slight chuckle. "That they will. They have probably already called the other women up. Be prepared for questions."

Emily shook her head and laughed. "Oh I will be. After all remember who my mother is."

Aaron nodded. "How is your Mother doing?"

Emily scowled. "Honestly I don't know and I'm not sure I care. I haven't seen much of her in the past seventeen years. She still blames me for my brother's death."

Aaron's mouth went into a straight line and he pulled Emily into a hug. "Sweetheart it wasn't your fault."

Emily smiled as she looked up into Aaron's eyes. "I know it wasn't Aaron. Now take me and introduce me into the other members of your team."

Aaron nodded and opened his office door and pulled Emily out of his office. He looked down into the bullpen and saw that the men had indeed called the women to come into the bullpen. He shook his head and chuckled as he thought about how predictable they could be.


End file.
